


Take Care of Your Body

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Daddy Kink, Freshman Louis, High School AU, Homophobia, Insecure Louis, Love Confessions, M/M, Popular Harry, Senior Harry, Smut, baths, i hate nick and ben, louis rides harry, non gaphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting beaten up, Louis is rescued by Harry Styles, the most popular boy in school and his crush. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this. Writing this was an experience.

Louis hated high school and he'd only been in it for half a semester. More often than not, a group of senior boys would beat him up. They did it because he was openly gay, and that was apparently bad. Niall had stuck up for him a few times, but that only resulted in black eyes and bruises for the both of them.

Today felt different though. Louis was walking out of school at 5:30. He'd stayed late because musical auditions had happened that day. This year's show was Grease and Niall had talked him into auditioning for Danny Zuko. Louis loved singing and acting. When he grew up, he wanted to be a singer or a drama teacher. He wanted to make others as passionate about the arts as he was.

Unfortunately, the group of dickheads had stayed late too. Louis assumed basketball practice had just ended.

"There goes the little twink," Ben jeered.

"Hey, freshman fag! Over here!" Nick called. Tears stung Louis's eyes. He walked faster, hoping they would leave him alone.

They didn't. Instead, they surrounded him and took turns hitting and kicking him. Each blow was accented with a different insult.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing? Get off of him!" All of a sudden, the jocks backed off and parted like the Red Sea. Louis couldn't believe his luck.

"I'm reporting you guys to Coach if you don't leave right this second." Just like that, they were gone.

"Th-thank you." Louis's guardian angel was none other than Harry Styles: captain of the basketball team, openly bi badass, resident heartthrob, and the object of Louis's affection. Today might be the greatest day of his life.

Harry helped him up. "I'm so fucking sorry about them; I'll report them tomorrow."

Louis was still in shock. "No one's ever gotten them to stop before."

"Before?"

"They beat me up almost every day." Louis had never seen anyone look so pissed.

"Do you want a ride home? You're in no shape to walk. And it's getting dark."

"Okay." How many people could say their crush was their knight in shining armor?

The boys got into Harry's car. Louis directed him to his house. Once they reached the driveway, Louis thanked Harry again and got out of the car.

Harry frowned. "Your house looks dark; I don't think you should be alone, Lou."

The nickname made Louis's heart pound violently inside his chest. "You can come in if you want." His hands shook as he unlocked the door. Harry Styles was in his house.

"Do you want a cup of tea or something?" Louis asked him. "It's pretty cold out."

"If it's no trouble."

"Not at all." Louis made two cups of tea and brought them into the living room. "Want to watch something?" He asked the beautiful boy sitting on his couch.

"Sure." They watched some tv, not really paying attention. Harry asked Louis about his life and he gladly told him everything, including his sexuality.

"Is that why they were hurting you?" Harry asked.

Louis couldn't meet his eyes. "Yeah."

"Jesus Christ. They know full well that I'm bi, and yet-" He shook his head in frustration. "Sorry. I'm sorry that happened to you. I'll have to send Liam and Zayn to talk with them."

"It's not your fault." In the short time they'd been sitting on the couch, Louis had forgotten that Harry was part of his school's elite.

"I just feel responsible because I'm the captain and I'm a senior and I'm supposed to keep the peace around here." He placed a hand on Louis's knee and made full eye contact. "If they ever lay a hand on you again, I swear to God I'll have them expelled."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"No offense, but you just met me an hour ago; why are you taking this so personally?"

"On the first day of school this year, I bumped into you in the halls. You asked me where all your classes were and I gave you directions."

"I remember." That was when Louis's crush on Harry had started to form.

"I always saw in between classes. And I always see you during lunch talking to your blonde friend-"

"Niall."

"I see you talking with Niall and you look so happy every time I see you. This so weird and probably a little creepy, but I kind of fell for you, even though this is our first real conversation."

Time grinder to a halt. Louis wasn't sure how long the silence lasted, but he was the one to break it.

"What?"

"I know, I know."

"No Harry, when we bumped into each other that day, I fell for you too."

Harry's whole face lit up. "Really? Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"Is it too forward of me to ask if you want to be my boyfriend?"

Louis grinned. "Nope." He leaned in and kissed the older boy. When Harry wrapped his arms around him, Louis hissed in pain. "Bruises," he explained.

"Do you want to take a bath, love?" Harry asked. "Baths fixed everything."

"Oh-okay." They'd been together for maybe a minute and Harry was going to see Louis naked, albeit in a non-sexual way, but that somehow made it more awkward.

"Only if you want to," he added.

"No, it's fine. I needed a shower anyway."

"I'll run it for you." He directed Harry to the bathroom. As Louis undressed in his room, he saw bruises, cuts, and scrapes littering his body; as if he didn't hate his body enough already. He thought he was too short and curvy. Hopefully Harry would be more focused on the injuries.

Sure enough, he was.

"How could someone do this to you?" Harry ran his fingers over each injury. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it, Haz." Harry helped Louis into the tub.

"Feel better."

"A little kind of wish you were in here with me."

"If that's what you want, darling." Harry stripped down and joined Louis in the tub. If Louis thought Harry was hot before, he was ten times hotter naked.

"Wow."

"Wow yourself," Harry said. 

Louis blushed. "I'm not, though."

"Lou, you're gorgeous naked. I hope I'll be lucky enough to see you like this again. Maybe once you feel better."

Harry had basically said that he'd fuck Louis when he recovered. "Why not now?" He whined.

Harry kissed him. "Don't want to hurt you, love." They got out of the tub and dried off.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful, whether you know it or not."

"I think I love you, Harry Styles."

"I think I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

The boys got dressed. After many kisses and protests from Louis, Harry finally left promising more tomorrow.

~

Louis and Harry had been dating for almost two weeks now. In that time, a lot had changed. Harry's friends, Liam and Zayn, and Niall had become close as a result of their friends' relationship. Now the five boys were one group of friends.

The bullies on the basketball team no longer terrorized Louis, thank god. He'd quickly learned that Harry was incredibly protective. He walked Louis to all his classes, proudly holding his hand in the halls as he did so. The bullied we're currently suspended and the decision on their expulsion was pending. Harry drove Louis home after basketball and musical practice; Louis had found out the week before that he'd landed the role of Danny Zuko. They fooled around a little every night before Louis's family came home and Harry had to leave.

Louis really thought today would be the day he and Harry finally slept together. His bruises had faded and the cuts and scrapes were all but gone. Nevermind the fact that he fucked himself to the mere idea of Harry touching him every night.

Because of bad weather, there was an early dismissal that day shortly after noon. All after school activities had been cancelled, so Harry drove Louis right home.

They both went inside and Louis made them tea, as that had become a part of their routine. 

"How was your day?" Harry asked, kissing Louis when he returned to the living room with the tea.

"Not too bad; I did see you every forty minutes."

"Don't hear you complaining," he grinned. 

"Never." Louis kissed Harry again. The latter pulled Louis into his lap and depended the kiss. Louis let out a moan.

"Harry, please."

"What do you want, love?"

"You."

"You're sure that you're feeling better?" Louis knew Harry would never dream of hurting him.

"Yes."

"You're sure that you want this, Louis? We don't have to do anything."

"I really want you, Haz. Honestly, I have for the better part of the semester."

Harry blushed. "Okay. I love you." 

"Love you, too." Louis led him to his room. "Kiss me."

"Will do." He felt Harry's lips on his. Louis sunk into his bed, letting Harry fall on top of him.

Harry broke the kiss to move to Louis's neck. When he started on a hickey, Louis made an unholy moan.

"You okay, Lou?"

"Yeah. Don't stop." The younger boy already looked wrecked. Harry finished the hickey and kissed Louis's throat and collarbone.

"You're gorgeous, Louis." He could feel the boy shake his head in protest.

"You're hotter than I am."

"I guess I'll just have to make you feel beautiful." Harry kissed him again and grinded on his crotch.

"Fuck."

"You like that, baby?" Harry continued grinding him to hardness.

"Fuck me, Daddy."

Louis felt Harry's heartbeat quicken on top of him. "Whatever you want, princess. Strip for Daddy."

Louis blushed a little as he took off his clothes. He knew Harry would love him regardless, but it was hard for him to feel comfortable in his own skin.

"Sit on my lap, sweetheart." Louis did as he was told, feeling Harry's erection against his ass.

"Look at me, baby." Blue eyes met green. "You are so, so beautiful and I wish you could see that. Remember that you're Daddy's favorite, princess; say it."

"I'm Daddy's favorite."

"That's it. You wanna ride me, honey?"

"Yeah Daddy."

Harry undressed himself and went through his bag. He fished out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

"Gonna open you up first, m'kay? Lay on your back for Daddy."

Louis was having trouble breathing already and Harry hadn't even touched him. He knew he wasn't going to last.

After applying a generous amount of lube, Harry let his pointer finger circle Louis's rim.

"Spread your legs a little more, baby." He slid his finger in carefully. To Louis it felt kind of weird. Not painful, but not exactly pleasing. Harry started moving his finger, feeling his walls. As he did so, his finger hit Louis's prostate.

"Shit."

"Want more baby?"

"Please, Daddy."

"Such a good boy." With two fingers in him now, it was a little more painful. Harry stayed still until Louis told him to move. Harry then scissored his fingers inside him slowly, picking up speed as Louis's moans got louder.

"Feels so good, Daddy. Want your cock inside of me."

"Alright, princess." Harry pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Louis.

"Hold on, love. If you wanna ride me, you gotta take a seat."

Louis slid down onto Harry's cock, watching the older boy's face contort with pleasure.

"Fuck, baby."

After getting used to his cock, Louis lifted himself up and slammed back down. Harry let out a deep moan.

"Please, baby."

Louis got a steady pace going, ignoring the burn in his thighs. He wouldn't stop riding Harry for anything right now.

When he felt Harry hit his prostate, Louis threw his head back in pleasure.

"You look so good princess, fucking yourself on Daddy's cock. So pretty."

That was when Louis snapped. He let Harry pound into him, taking his own cock in hand.

"Keep going baby; come for Daddy."

"Daddy! Fuck, Daddy!" He came with a strangled moan before he heard Harry reach his climax. 

He hopped off Harry's dick and rolled onto his side. "Wow. You're amazing."

"You're pretty amazing too, Lou."

"Love you."

"Love you too, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
